


Matching colors

by AlexBlue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBlue/pseuds/AlexBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're my real light. I love you"<br/>Akashi and Kuroko's drabble collection [AkaKuro Week 2016]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only the stars know

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Matching colors](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/189031) by Anik Yoru. 



> Hi!  
> So, finally is the week! I'm so excited bacause I couldn't join last year, but now I'm here and I'm really happy.  
> Well, first of all, english isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for all the mistakes :c  
> I'll be uploading here (and in spanish on FF) seven drabbles, one per day, at least that's the idea~
> 
> Aaaand I think that's all, enjoy & thank you for read~  
> Oh, and happy AkaKuro Week to everyone!! See you in tomorrow's drabble~

Probably no one else would be interested and couldn’t even remember, but Kuroko knew very well which day was. While he was walking across the dark and silent street, another year of the day the redhead put the last remaining piece to save his world was fulfilling. The things were crooked little afterwards, but by that moment, his feelings were already more than simple gratitude. Even now, while he was holding Nigou’s leash with one hand and his milkshake with the other, every time he heard a train arrive he turned towards the station with the little hope of see Akashi appear.

He wasn’t thinking of telling him, he didn’t want to bother him, surely Akashi was busy enough without Kuroko’s problematic feelings. Probably the other didn’t even know which day it was, no, actually it was impossible that he could remember. That had been a special moment to the blue haired, but probably just another one to Akashi. He just stared at the stars and whispered a _thank you_ before pay attention to Nigou and keep walking.

A few hours from there, the redhead lowered his violin and sighed for the umpteenth time that night, finally leaving the instrument on the table. He looked alternately between the wall clock and the window. The day was ending and his anxiety was increasing, he wanted to call him or send him a message at least, but he was still feeling embarrassed and guilty about the last years. Probably Kuroko didn’t would want to be reminded about the day they met, surely he regretted it.

Akashi gave a low moan of powerlessness and spent the rest of the night carried away by his own feelings torturing him around a single thought. _Tetsuya._


	2. Both sides of a whole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Day two!  
> Just has been one day and I'm already full of AK sugar❤  
> So today's drabble is like... me in Literature class getting an idea from nowhere, dunno haha. Not much plot, actually, just ideas that came out to me.  
> Again, sorry for the mistakes and thank you for read~  
> See you tomorrow C:~

They both woke up at 8 o’clock like always, but actually all was different.

Akashi smelled what seemed eggs with bacon, so he got up from the bed and left the unknown bedroom just to enter in the hallways of an equally unknown house. When he got down from the stairs, he couldn’t avoid staring on a wall mirror to the messy blue hair around his face. Well, that wasn’t his face, either.

Sure to be dreaming, he decided to play along with his subconscious and sat down for breakfast, just to found a huge milkshake in front of him. Vanilla milkshake. Too sweet. And if that wasn’t enough bad, Akashi spent an eternity dealing with a disobedient and defiant Nigou.

In the other hand, Kuroko didn’t remember his bedroom so big or with that decorated windows neither, but he was sleepy enough to just feel a slight surprise. The problem came when he had the urge to use a toilet. He kept walking in circles around the house before ending into the same room he was before. But not everything was that bad, he found an envelope full of the redhead’s photos when he was a kid, so he thought the most logical thing to do was put them underground in the garden to hide them and pick them later. Of course that first he had to find the front door and go out…

While Kuroko was looking for the exit and Akashi was running away from an insubordinate Nigou, both reached the only thing they knew perfectly between those walls. They touched the ball at the same time and smiled, as if they could feel the other.  
_You really are my half, huh?_


	3. Even on the next block

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ day 3~  
> So, this isn't exactly a drabble, I don't know what it is, actually xD but... yes. Kinda built like a comic, maybe...  
> Like always, sorry for the mistakes~  
> Thank you for read C: ~

Kuroko was looking to the shop windows to his right and pretended to not notice Akashi’s glances.

Akashi was looking alternately between Kuroko’s hand and his profile, trying to decide what to do to get his attention.

Midorima was walking behind them without noticing anything.

Aomine and Kagami were fighting for something only they knew.

And in the back was Kise, exasperated because no one else seemed to notice the romantic tension between the two on the front.

Because of that, Kuroko waited until all of them were distracted to grab Akashi’s hand and take him behind some buildings, just to continue what they were hiding from everyone else.

Or almost everyone else, because Kise noticed them and he took the others away, with a huge smile, of course.

Both returned hours later, acting like nothing had happened. They overlooked that both were wearing the other’s shirt, but, again, Kise noticed that and no one was able to calm the blond’s sudden euphoria.

In the end, Kise passed out and nothing was left to hide from anyone. Not even from the street sweeper in the other sidewalk.


	4. The beginning's heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I'm in a rush, 'cause college homework 3  
> So, I feel this drabble like very very short, maybe it is. Actually, I think this is the shortest one xD but i liked it, so I kept it that way~  
> As always, sorry for the mistakes~  
> And thanks for read C: ~

It wasn’t exactly the answer he was looking for, but he had it for some time now. He was waiting for him outside Rakuzan, counting his breathings and repeating again and again in his head the monologue he had memorized the previous night, unconscious of how his hands were shaking.

He startled when he heard his name and looked up to find a perplex Akashi. Immediately he forgot all he had planned and his mind went blank. He was lost in his crimson eyes and couldn’t pay attention to anything else.

-¿Kuro…?

-I found it- he interrupted without think.

-You found it? What do you mean? 

-My answer, Akashi-kun- he looked directly into the other’s eyes- you’re my answer, you’ve always been.

And then he leaned forward taking him from the cheeks and kissed him. He couldn’t think in anything coherent and he barely noticed the redhead’s hands and lips answering him in the same way.

The heat was increasing.


	5. To you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Finally, the AkaKuro Teiko Day's here!❤ I just love Teiko era so much, so this is my fav event's day~ I'm going to spend all the time in the tags xD  
> Thanks for read C: ~

_Akashi-kun._

_I’m not sure how to write what I feel, what I’ve been feeling for months now. I’m bad expressing myself even this way._

_Before anything else, thank you. You were the one who gave me the definitive encouragement to not give up, who supported me without barely knowing me, if you hadn’t been there that day, probably I would have quitted. I’m glad I met you._

The blue haired shivered when he heard someone approaching, but the steps kept going and eventually they faded into the distance.

_I’ve tried to do this many times; I want this to be the definitive one. Do you know the sensation when you feel like drowning with food and barely being able to breathe? That’s similar to what happens to me when I’m with you. Being unable to breathe, I mean. I think that wasn’t exactly the best comparison. What I want to say is that when I’m beside you I feel all my body failing, I feel a euphoria that I don’t understand and I end up stumbling and falling. I think you’ve noticed this last part._

The sound of voices increased, no ball could be heard bouncing. Practice was over.

_I know I’m not at your level and this actually isn’t even possible, but I don’t want to keep it in anymore, I need to tell you, even this way. Akashi-kun, you_

— Tetsu! Where are you? We must lock the gym!

The steps approached and Kuroko barely managed to put away the paper sheet before the locker room’s doors were opened and he had no choice but to follow Aomine.

~~~~

— Kuroko! What are you doing?! Coach’s going to kill us if we’re late!

— Coming — said as he finished writing.

— What’s that?

— Nothing- answered leaving aside the pen and folding the paper — let’s go, Kagami-kun.

_Akashi-kun, you are my real light. I love you._

The letter remained in his bag until he arrived to his home and kept it in the drawer, along with all the others that had accumulated there during those three years.


	6. Masked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's the last day DD: aksjdhf and today an AU's drabble  
> Thank you for read and sorry for the mistakes~

The general immediately held out his arm towards the blue haired boy just came in, the mask didn’t let him see his face, but it couldn’t hide the pair of big and beautiful blue eyes that were settled on his gloved hand. Slowly he accepted and took it.  
The people around them were dancing to the sound of music, ignoring how the newcomer’s racing heartbeats were increasing because of the redhead’s smirk towards him.

-Your name? - asked the military with an intense gaze.

-Kuroko Tetsuya, sir- mumbled without really knowing how to react.

-Akashi Seijuro to you, love- he said leaning forward to whisper in his ear- at your service, Tetsuya.

The boy shuddered and the other grabbed his grip on his waist, using the other hand to take the blue haired mask edge, but the boy stopped him.

-That’s against the rules, si… Akashi-san

-We must be around the same age, you don’t have to call me that way.

-… Akashi-kun- he said firmly without give up with the mask, earning another smirk from the redhead.

-Alright, but if we get out of this ballroom there’s no rules- he replied taking his hand and hurrying outside the ball, away from the rest of the world.

As soon as they went outside, they were greeted by the breath of the sea breeze, crashing against the cruise in which were celebrating the marine’s promotions. Akashi turned to face Kuroko and took the mask, this time without any resistance.

-Now…- mumbled enraptured the general before taking away the plastic piece between them.

The blue eyed lowered his gaze, feeling naked in front of the other.

-It’s not fair, from de beginning Akashi-kun had no mask and now I’m the only embarrassed.

-I don’t see why, Tetsuya.

And just like that he kissed him, sealing with only the sea as witness the promise of a future.


	7. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the day finally arrived... the last one DD: and to make it worse I'm super busy *suffers*  
> I can't believe is almost over.  
> Thank you for read me all these days C: ~

The ball bounced while it was passing from one of Akashi’s hands to the other, the sound of tennis shoes touching the asphalt and the april’s heat were in the ambient. He got close to the basketball goal, just about to score, but in that moment the ball disappeared. A smile was formed on his face. He turned around to see ecstatically to the blue haired going slowly towards the other court’s side, but he stopped and looked around with the ball in his hands.  
-Ah, there’s no one to pass.

-You can pass it to me.

-Nice try, Akashi-kun.

The blue haired shot to the rim. Or that was his intention, at least, because the ball went further the backboard and ended in the shrubs outside the park.

-Wow, you always go beyond my expectations, Kuroko.

-Why do I feel it as an insult?

-That’s not, I assure you.

They looked into each other’s eyes for a while, but finally Kuroko surrendered to the light and kind smile in Akashi’s lips, the smile he had missed so much. He turned and went to get the ball, hearing the redhead’s steps following him. As he saw the ball, he stretched out his arm to take it, but he wasn’t the only thinking that, so his hand ended touching Akashi’s before reaching its purpose. Both froze.

-This… this really can’t happen in real life.

The redhead giggled to the other’s perplexity and kissed him in the cheek before taking the ball and returning to the court. Kuroko almost fainted from the heat that instantly rose to his face, but he managed to remain standing and keep playing, with his cheeks permanently blushed. The whole day was for them, just for them and the basketball that had brought them together.


End file.
